In general, a fire extinguisher may be classified into a mobile-type fire extinguisher and a fixed-type fire extinguisher. Example of the mobile-type fire extinguisher includes a usual dry powder fire extinguisher equipped in an office or at home and example of the fixed-type fire extinguisher includes a sprinkler, an automatic dispersion-type fire extinguisher etc.
The mobile-type fire extinguisher is a fire extinguisher which can be operated only by a person when the fire breaks out; therefore, such an extinguisher does not work at all in case of fire when a person is not present.
The fixed-type fire extinguisher such as the sprinkler and automatic dispersion-type fire extinguisher sprays fire-extinguishing agent in four unspecified directions at a fixed position or sprays toward a predetermined target or range when the fire extinguisher senses heat in case of fire or when an enclosure of the fire extinguisher is molten or destroyed by the heat as the fire already spreads to be close to the fire extinguisher; therefore, the fire extinguisher has a problem that it cannot spray a sufficient fire-extinguishing agent in the direction of fire to that extent.
Furthermore, conventional fire extinguishers are not provided on themselves with means for automatically sounding an alarm when the fire breaks out and have to be provided with a separate alarm device using electrical power etc., and thus have a problem that they are inefficient and cannot sound the alarm when abrupt power failure and electrical discharge occurred in case of fire.